Dooley
Dooley is a recurring character in Season 3 and Season 4 on Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. He is the go-to guy for the Harper Quads whenever they need equipment, ideas etc. He is portrayed by Hayden Crawford. History Season 3 Keeping Up With the Quadashians When the quads decide to make their own reality TV show, "Hanging With the Harpers", they go to Dooley to set them up for cameras and other equipment needed for the show. He first spends time praising himself in the third person on how helpful he is to the quads. He sets up Dooley-cam and other cameras everywhere in the house for the reality show. Ricky becomes suspicious of where Dooley gets all the equipment from. Ye Olde Hand Holde Dooley makes the quads compete over who is more mature based on the first person to complete the "triangle of romance" - a date, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. During the fun fair, he monitors the quads to so that he can tell the first one to complete all three. When everything backfires and June says there is no such a thing as "triangle of romance," Dooley tries to hide from being confronted by the quads. What's the Worst That Quad Happen? In Ricky's story, the quads become suspicious of Dooley when bikes in the neighborhood start getting stolen - then they find a lot of bikes in Dooley's backyard. It doesn't help that Dooley always seems to have everything the quads need. So, they conclude that he's the bike thief and try to catch him. The Buffa-Lowdown Dooley is part of the Edgewood Buffa-Lowdown news crew. He and Natlee are in charge of cameras. When Nicky asks Natlee to go to the 7th grade dance with him, Natlee says that she wanted Dooley to ask her instead. Dooley gladly starts proposing to Natlee just before they're interrupted by Principal Tarian. Quadpendence Day When the Harper Quads need a way to get Dawn's ears pierced and for the boys to get a snake without their parents finding out, they go to Dooley. They set up a place to meet and a secret code. Dooley delivers them a snake and an ear piercer. Season 4 Dude, Where's My School? When the Harper quads sink the school down. Dooley, Mae, Miles, Avery, Kipper, and Sadie go to find out who sunk the school. They figure out it was the quads but knowing they wouldn't tell them, they all join Drama Club as if they didn't know who did it to get the quads to admit that they sunk the school. Wrestle-Mae-nia When the quads have a dude night with Dooley and Miles, the quads and Dooley and Miles went to a wrestling match watching Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky getting beat by wrestlers (Later Miles). Episode Appearances * The Quad-Plex (mentioned) * Keeping Up With the Quadashians * Ye Olde Hand Holde * What's the Worst That Quad Happen? * Tween Wolf * This Little Piggy Went to the Harpers * The Buffa-Lowdown * Not-So-Sweet Charity * Quadpendence Day * Dude, Where's My School? * Wrestle-Mae-nia * The Harper Quad-Jobbers * Quadcodile Dundee * We'll Always Have Parasites Trivia * Dooley is mentioned in The Quad-Plex in Season 2 although he is not seen until Season 3. * He likes to talk about himself in the third person. * He has a sister in high school. * The quads don't know whether "Dooley" is his first or last name. * He is mentioned in the episode "The Quad-Plex". * He was one of three of the new recurring characters, who joined in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Friends of nrdd